Beauty is Only Skin Deep
by wannabeastarshipranger
Summary: Kurt Anderson sacrifices himself for his selfish older brother's curse. Thus he is turned into a Beast. Blaine Hummel is a boy who wants to see the world. After Blaine's father, Burt gets lost, the two meet. M/M, Klaine. Beauty and the Beast parody.
1. Prologue: Story Tellers Suck

_AN: Welcome to my new story! It is a new spin on the Disney Classic of Beauty and the Beast. I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Glee. Please don't sue me._

I hate story tellers. I know that is a strange thing to say as I start to tell a story, but it's true. I guess problem I am having is that I never get to hear my story right. I guess I should explain. You know that story about the selfish guy who became a beast and all that? That is my story. The problem is that the guy who told everyone my story told it wrong. I am so sick and tired of the story being wrong so I am going to tell it myself this time.

First of all, my name is Kurt Anderson, Prince of France. I was the second born of our parents, but… my parents passed away when I was seven and my brother was nine. It was a hard loss, but I believe we handled it well. Soon after my older brother was being groomed to take the crown, but he let the power consume him. He became cruel and selfish. I didn't like his attitude, but he was the only family I had left. I loved him for the sake of who he used to be. Before he had the power, he was a wonderful brother. I stayed by his side despite the servants trying to tell me to talk to him. Not that he would have listened to me anyways.

It was days before Christmas four years after our parents' deaths. My brother was being especially aggressive about how many gifts he was to receive. I was disgusted with his attitude, but I let it go, too scared to try and face him. There was a knock at our front door. As it was the middle of a storm, we all went to the door to see who would go through the trouble of coming all the way to our castle. A beggar woman had the most beautiful fresh rose I had ever laid my eyes on. I was worried though. It was not normal to have a rose in the dead of winter. Anyone who could produce one had to have power worth fearing. I tried to warn my brother, but he refused to listen to me. The woman begged to have shelter for the night. I willingly invited her in, but my brother went over my head and refused her. She asked three times. My brother refused all three times. The woman's form changed to a beautiful enchantress. She believed him to have no love in his heart. I still felt he had some semblance of humanity in him. I jumped in front of him at the last moment and the spell hit me instead. My brother ran for the hills in the time I gave him. It was in that moment that I realized the enchantress had been right. He took my sacrifice as a chance to save his own hide. I haven't thought or spoken his name from that moment. I haven't seen him since either. I guess for that reason, I deserve to have his reputation thrust upon me.

The spell turned me into a beast. I was frightening, furry, and driven by instinct more than I ever had been before that moment. I was even scared of myself when I first saw myself in the mirror for the first several months. The servants were transformed into common household items. The enchantress saw the mistake after the spell had been cast and felt awful. She knew that I was innocent of my brother's sins, but due to the power of the spell cast, the enchantress used almost all of her magic. She was now mortal after hundreds of years of life. She had just enough magic left to give me a chance to change myself back. She gave me the rose and told me I would have six years, two years for each refusal for shelter, to find someone who could love me despite my appearances and I them. The rose would finally wilt at the end of the sixth year at the last chime of midnight (yeah, the same guy who stole my story stole Quinn Ella's story. She is talking to lawyers as I write this). I begged her for hours to at least give me more time if she couldn't change me back. She sadly could do no more.

So I waited five and a half years as I ran my kingdom from a far. It was a depressing, difficult time as I waited and hoped someone would come to my rescue. What I didn't know was my love was looking for me as well.


	2. Belle is a girls name

You are still here? I'm impressed. Staying for a story is very noble of you. It's nice to see that some people want to know the truth rather than just accepting what you have heard all these years. I hope you will oblige a second storyteller. I can't tell this story to its full extent on my own. Being in isolation made things difficult to know what was going on among my people. For that I need some help.

FINALLY! Gosh Kurt, you can talk for forever and you know how dull you are. Now! To our audience, I am Blaine Hummel. Ok, that is a fib. I am, by all records, Belle Hummel, but I blame a poor village with a blind midwife. The village learned that night she was no longer fit to birth babies. I was born without complication, but Mother wasn't strong enough for birth. The midwife mistook… certain anatomy as my cut umbilical cord. She told Mother that I was a girl. It made Mom happy to hear she had a girl. Her final words, as Father always told me, were, "She shall be a belle, Ma Belle." Father immediately wrote Belle on my birth certificate. The ink was dry before he realized Mother's Belle was a boy. He wouldn't change her dying request, but as far as anyone before I was 17 knew, my name was Blaine.

Father, Bertram or Burt Hummel, loved me with all his heart and soul and I him. Father was a great inventor. He was amazing with his hands and built beautiful inventions that would revolutionize the world. He was still a simple man of simple pleasures. He only wanted to see me happy. Even when I started to realize that I felt wrong feelings for men, Father still loved me. I loved to read, sing, play music, and enjoy life. Other men my age thought I was a freak, strange because I chose not to hunt or search for a wife though my age was ready for marriage. Many doubted I was even a man at all. Some thought I was a very strange, but beautiful, girl. I will admit I have a very feminine look to myself. My mother was right. I am a Beauty. I hate it. I hate being considered beautiful.

Blaine… I never knew…. I would have never-

Kurt, you know it's rude to interrupt. As you said, you didn't know because with you, it's different. Everyone else's opinion of beauty is the one I hate. I hate being considered beautiful as far as my looks go. I am more than a pretty face. I am a human being, not a piece of meat. I dreamed of a day being beyond the village. Beyond all these people who thought so shallowly of the word.

One was the shallowest of them all. He loved himself and the thought of his own wonderful future he had planned in his head. Gaston Sebastian. He was the epitome of manliness. The part that was really unfortunate was that he was interested in men as well. I was the only one who knew, mainly because I was the one he was interested in. I wouldn't have known if I had not told him multiple times that I was a man and he blatantly told me that he didn't care. That he preferred it that way. "I get ma belle, but in the bedroom, I get so much more than a woman," he would whisper in my ear as he would touch me, believing to arouse me. His touches never did any such thing to me. They always filled me with disgust and anger.

He was the one who spread the rumor that I was not a man, mainly to protect his secret. Many people started to call me Belle, believing Sebastian rather than me. It was made me angry. I decided to keep interactions with the townspeople to a minimum from that point on, mainly only talking to the bookstore owner who let me borrow books and Sebastian who by that point only went by his last name. I only talked to him when forced to.

My life changed when Father went to the fair to show off his latest invention, but Kurt will have to tell you that part.


	3. A Beauty met a Beast

Thank you, Blaine. Sorry for the delay. I needed to talk to a servant about the banquet we are having once the story is over.

Kurt, that could have been taken care of later. These people came to hear our story.

I know, but had I not taken care of this, who knows what would have happened. I can never send Puck to do check these things. You know he will be distracted by the maids.

True, but you could have had William check on it. He is the house steward for a reason.

I guess you are right, but we will discuss this later. You did say these people were here for a story. Where are we?

Father just left the village for the fair.

AHHH! Yes! The fair. I am sorry he never made it. Burt rode into the night with his invention and his horse, Phillipe. I don't know what turn he was supposed to take, but he took the wrong one and ended up in the woods around my castle. I had the trees brought in to help with keeping my subjects away. Many of them found the forest frightening. The pack of wolves in the forest didn't help, though they came of their own free will.

Anyways, as I was saying, Burt wandered through my forest for what had to been hours. He finally found his way to the castle. I was up in my storage room in the West Wing. It was the only place I hadn't had renovated. It was going to be lovely once it finished, but I had to talk to the castle decorator, who at the time was a set of paint swatches.

Oh, yes, I might mention that when that curse was cast upon me to turn me into a beast, my castle was turned hideous and the servants into household objects. To this day, I am scared to death to drop any china. The most heartbreaking thing you will ever hear is china screaming as it is shattering. If we do drop any dishes, we still bury them. I just can't break that habit.

But yes, Burt found my castle in the middle of a rain storm. He was obviously out in the storm for a while. It was terrible to see. He was found by my servants, William Schuester, the house steward who was turned into a clock for his sense of tardiness; Noah Puckerman (Puck as he preferred), my top waiter turned into a candelabra because he believes himself to be light in a dark night to the many women he chases after; and Susan (Sue) Sylvester, head cook and in charge of the best chiefs in the world all the way from Britain, the Cheerios, turned into a teapot for her continued practice to serve tea every afternoon despite us being so far from her home. The clever names that they were given by that storyteller were all false. I mean, really, what parent in their right mind would name their children Cogsworth or Lumiere? He was honestly trying to save himself the trouble of remembering what forms they took. The three of them bickered over whether or not to allow Burt to come inside. William and Puck thought we should, but Sue, known for her attitude, believed Burt to be a spy from another country out to discover my secret. She was all for leaving Burt out in the cold and rain. In the end, William and Puck helped Burt inside. They led him to my personal parlor and fetched him warm blankets and dry clothes out of my father's wardrobe. Sue went to fetch me and inform me of the visitor.

She quickly explained the situation and led me to the parlor. Once I laid eyes on Burt, I knew at once he was no spy. Of course, he was startled by my appearance, but strangely, not for long. He said it was because after seeing talking candles and clocks and teapots, not much could be that strange in my castle. I thanked him for understanding and asked him what had happened. After telling me his story, I immediately made plans for him to have a room made for the night and a physician ready for his illness. I had planned on sending him on his way in the morning. Unfortunately, his illness would not shake him. It was scaring me that this very kind gentleman was not getting any better. I would stay by his side the whole time, helping him, talking to him, and even revealing things I shouldn't to him. He was so sweet and understanding; it made me feel like I had a father again. It broke my heart that he was still forced to stay with me, though. I knew he had a son who cared about him back at his home because Burt would tell me stories of Blaine, but I didn't want to send him home as ill as he was.

A week passed and in the dead of night there was a knock at my door. Santana, one of the Cheerios who were tea cups, saw who it was as she was looking for Sue. Blaine, would you like to continue?

Yes, thank you. Phillipe had been spooked by the castle and ran home. Thankfully he came at just the right time. Sebastian had thought it would be a lovely idea to surprise me with a wedding. Yes, my friends, he had assumed I would say yes the moment he asked me to marry him. I was so insulted. I understood that he was the only man who would want me as a man in the village, but that did not mean I wanted him. Far from it. I was angry and very insulted. I threw him out of the house and as I did so, Phillipe was returning to his barn. This scared me. I knew Father should not have been home this soon and he would never send Phillipe alone. Something was wrong. I quickly gathered some supplies and clothes and rode Phillipe to the fair. When I arrived, I asked about Father and his invention to anyone I saw. No one had seen him arrive since the fair had begun. I thanked them for their help and started back home.

I noticed on the way back that the sign for the town hosting the fair had long since faded at one fork in the road. If one didn't know their way or got caught in difficult weather had reached this point, they might have taken a wrong turn easily. I decided that this might have been what had happened to Father and took the other path. I rode through the night in the forest, quickly understanding why the horse had not wanted to stay. I arrived at the castle and led Phillipe to the stables as quickly as I could. If I had to rescue Father, I would need the horse to stay this time.

Once he was settled, I went to the door and dared to knock. The door seemed to open on its own. It didn't, mind you, but I did not know this at the time. I saw a tea cup in the hall on the ground and quickly picked it up out of fear it would be broken. Unfortunately, Santana doesn't like to be picked up. She bit me. She was lucky I didn't drop her!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE PRETTY YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AND DO ANYTHING YOU LIKE?" she shouted at me.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a regular cup! I was going make sure no one stepped on you!" I said as I carefully set her down. I quickly explained my situation. She immediately realized who I was and smiled. "Master will like you. Oh he will SO like you!" she said with a laugh before leading me to Father and Kurt.

I am ashamed to admit that I screamed when I first saw Kurt. He was seven feet tall, covered in fur, looked part wolf, part bear, part bull with the horns, and part something else. I was frightened. Father quickly calmed me down.

"Blaine! This is Prince Kurt. I know he looks scary, but it's a curse. He is really very nice. Please don't be scared," he said in between coughs.

"What? This creature is nice?" I said, clearly in disbelief.

"Yes, I am nice. I am also easily offended so I ask that you do not talk about me as if I cannot hear you. Your father is ill and I have been keeping him here for his own safety. I was going to send for someone to gather you and your things soon. You shall stay with me until he is well," Kurt said to me.

"And if I refuse?" I shouted back.

"Then you can return home, but I will not waste my time and my servants' energies running messages back and forth about his health. So if you would like to stay informed, you will stay here in my castle," Kurt said almost as if he didn't care either way, but I caught a hint of fear that I would leave in his voice.

"Fine, I will stay, but the second my father is well, I am taking him home," I said, hating how I sounded like a child having a tantrum.

"Wonderful. William! Puck! See Blaine to his room!" Kurt shouted to the servants. The two soon arrived and led me to a spare room down the hall. Kurt?

Blaine didn't know it at the time, but after he left, I turned to Burt and said, "I will marry your son. I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will make him love me. He is everything you said and more. Feisty, loyal, handsome, brave, and humble. He must have fought tooth and nail to keep from being wed."

And Burt said, "Good luck, your highness. If you want him to fall for you, you have your work cut out," before laughing himself to sleep. I smiled at his sleeping form and then the door. 'Blaine Hummel, prepare to be woo'd,' I thought to myself.


	4. What is the catch?

I will say, Kurt, had I known this, this story would probably a different ending.

You mean you wouldn't have fallen for me?

I thought you understood how I feel about egotists who think I am that easy.

I never said wooing you would be easy! I just knew I would do whatever it took to make you love me. I mean I did fall in love with you before I even saw you.

Oh did you, now?

Yes, I did. Your father and I talked about you a lot.

Oh? Do tell.

I am only telling you because we have talked far too long when we should be telling a story. When he was awake and feeling a little better, Burt talked about his son in exchange for hearing about my life. I heard about Blaine saving a bunny when he was five from a bunch of larger boys. Little Blaine had a black eye for two weeks, but that mama bunny had a beautiful litter of bunny kits after one week of that time. At the age nine he got into his first fight over his sex. It hurt that someone would think he was a girl, but the only one he would let see him cry was Burt. Burt said so many people would ask Blaine for assistance because he would do so with a smile and without payment. The townspeople would give Blaine "gifts" or that would be what they said when Blaine found himself with new clothes, toys, and books that Burt couldn't afford since he had to save money from selling his inventions to invent more and food. The money wouldn't have covered the things the townspeople gave Blaine no matter how hard Burt would have tried. Blaine would help his father invent too, sometimes actually doing the real inventing, though every time Burt would say so, Blaine would "Blush red as the sunset and tell me it was an accident," as Burt would tell me.

With each new story, I fell harder in love with a person I had never met. I had been raised by the servants to love whoever I wanted, so I didn't know it was strange to want to marry a man. I would ask for more and more about him. Burt would joke about me "falling hard and fast" for his son. It was true though. Then, when Blaine arrived, I knew that I would rather never be human again than try to love another. Sadly, though, Blaine didn't warm up to me as I would like.

You have to understand, Kurt. I was skeptical. My father's latest invention was brilliant. It was … beyond words. I thought the curse was a ruse. The servants were puppets from somewhere else and the Beast form, a costume. I refused to be caught up in the ruse. I stayed for the sake of my father and that was all. I would not join Kurt for meals, though he would ask frequently. I refused all of the outfits offered to me. I did not want to owe these people, give them reason to take Father's invention as payment. The problem was, I knew Father's care was not inexpensive and at any hospital would have bankrupted us. All too soon, he was well.

"I guess you shall be leaving then," Kurt said as Father was gathering his things.

"Unfortunately, yes. I can still make the fair's final days if I hurry," Father said.

"You should really stay a bit longer to insure you are perfectly well," Kurt mentioned. He sounded worried, but I doubted it.

"Father is fine!" I shouted from the doorway, announcing my appearance.

"Blaine… he really should…" Kurt tried to say.

"He is fine! Father, go to the fair. I have business with the 'Prince,'" I said. Father, confused, left without another word. I smiled as I blocked the way for Kurt to follow and stop him.

"I know what you are after," I said. Kurt looked at me with shock, guilt, and a hint of humiliation if his cheeks stains were to be believed.

"Y-you do?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, and you are too late. Father's invention is long gone. If you want payment, you are to take me instead. I'll work as one of your servants and pay you back in full for your assistance with his health," I stated, giving Kurt no chance to refuse.

"Fine, if you feel there is some debt to be paid, though I never mentioned one and feel there is none here, you shall stay here, but not as a servant. You are my guest. You shall be moved to my best quarters available and act as a guest. This means you can no longer deny coming to dinner as that is rude to the host. I will also ask that you join me in the library at least once a day. That is your choice, though I know you love books. My only true rule is that you do not go to the West Wing. I am a man of few restrictions," Kurt said in a slightly haughty voice that made me start to believe this really was the prince. "Blaine," he continued in a much softer tone, "I want nothing to do with your father's invention. The only thing I want of your father's is his respect and trust. He is an honest man who raised a wonderful son. I wish to know this son as well as I know the father. I want a friend, Blaine. Can you give me a chance to be yours?" His paws gently took my hands from my sides and held them between us. A shiver fell down my spine and heat grew in my cheeks at the simple request.

"I-I've never had a real friend before…. I guess… I guess I can try to see if you are the man my father believes is in there under the fur," I said, feeling suddenly shy for no reason.

"Thank you, Blaine. You will not regret this. Michael! Finn! Show Blaine to the best room in the castle. Give him my room if you think it is the best even!" Kurt shouted with excitement that reminded me of a small child on Christmas. A Hammer and a Boot entered the room and came over to me. The hammer introduced himself as Finn, formerly the castle carpenter. The Boot was Michael who was one half of the Prince's former ballroom dance instructors. Michael said his fiancée, Tina, was turned into his matching boot. I smiled at the thought that even a curse, something I was finally allowing myself to truly believe happened to the castle, would keep two people in love together. I followed them to my new room as a new chapter of my life at the castle began, falling for a Beast.


	5. A Rose by Any Other Name

Michael and Finn did lead me to the prince's own quarters, telling me that if he wanted me to stay in the nicest suite in the castle, he really must like me. I felt a small tug in my stomach at the thought of anyone "liking" me, but I chose to ignore it and pretend it was simply hunger pains. The room was beautiful, decorated in beautiful blue shade, the same shade as the prince's eyes my mind helpfully mentioned. The bed was covered in satin of the highest quality and if I lay upon it too long, I would fall asleep. The luxury of it all gave me chills. I was lost in it all.

"You must be the new handsome houseguest everyone is talking about!" a voice exclaimed, starting me from my thoughts. I looked around and found the bureau looking over me as I lay on the sheets.

"I-I am the new guest, I believe, but I am far from handsome," I replied, surprise forcing my voice to shake.

"Do not be frightened! I am his royal highness's best friend and castle seamstress, Mercedes. I provide Prince Kurt will all of his royal clothing… or I did before the curse," the bureau, Mercedes, explained as I got off of the bed. She seemed just as kind as the others in the castle did (though I will admit that Finn did tell me to sit on the bed and not move until I was asked to, something I found rather rude). After introductions, Mercedes showed me her clothing options and I found a lovely red suit that I thought would look nice on me. She told me if the curse was broken, she would have made the pant hems a little higher and the jacket a little looser in the arms since the suit had been meant for the prince when he was bit shorter. I was a bit more muscular than he was so the sleeves were a bit tight, but nothing too unmanageable.

Once I was ready, I went down to the dining room. The prince was seated at the head of the table and motioned for me to take the seat next to him since it was far too long for me to be seated at the other end. I tried to hide the blush taking over my cheeks at the honor of sitting next to a prince before I remembered I should be wary and not let him try and take advantage of me. Kurt asked for some entertainment and William called the castle choir to join him. Many household objects joined him and started to sing. I saw Puck, Finn, Michael, Santana, another boot that I assumed was Tina, a feather duster that I heard was called Lauren that was simply lovely and sassy, a wheel barrow from outside named Arthur or Artie who surprisingly was a very wonderful dancer for something that needed help being moved, and two more tea cups named Quinn and Brittney. They sang and danced for quite a while. It was beautiful. I asked for two encores before they had to decline and return to dinner preparations.

Then Sue came out with her Cheerios, including one named Becky who had a little chip in her side, but worked so hard to please that I simply wanted to hug her. It seemed Sue held a special spot for Becky as well. I also saw Santana, Quinn, and Brittney among their group and was impressed the three were so talented. The Cheerios, along with being excellent cooks, were fanstastic tumblers as well, flipping and twirling around the table. I was entranced. I would see Kurt look at me from the corner of my eye, probably to check and see that I was enjoying the show. I was. I started to sing softly to their moves and they heard my voice and used the song as their new focal point. I started to sing louder, stronger. They loved it. They encouraged me to sing more. Soon, I was joined by a higher voice and saw the prince had made my solo a duet. The notes he sang sent chills down my spine. I almost could not focus on my own singing as I was caught up in his. Sadly the song soon came to an end and the Cheerios finished their performance. Dinner was served after and Kurt and I spent the evening discussing his talented servants. I wanted to ask him about his voice, but didn't have the courage.

After dinner, Puck and Finn gave me a tour of the castle since Kurt had something to do.

I was trying to figure out where to sleep that night. Unless you were assuming I would sleep in the same bed with you without properly courting you.

I would NEVER imply that! I was just telling our guests that I did not know where you were!

Blaine, you are blushing.

Please leave my face out of this, Kurt. I am trying to tell a story.

Continue, then Blaine.

Thank you. Anyways, as Kurt said, he was looking for a new location to sleep, so he was unable to give me a tour of the castle. I was with Finn and Puck, getting a tour of the castle. They explained as we approached the West Wing that they knew Kurt had forbade me to go up there, but that was because of the renovations. I quickly agreed not to go up there, because that would be rude and frankly I had no desire to see the construction. We then entered a room they said was the prince's study. It made sense that the room with the desk and several important looking documents would be in the study, but what did not make sense was a beautiful rose under a bell jar being in there. I was hypnotized by its beauty. I approached the jar and began to remove the lid when I was tackled to the ground.

I had finally made sleeping arrangements, so I decided to find Blaine and the others to take over the tour. I heard shouting coming from the study down the hall and my blood ran cold. I got on all fours and ran as fast as I could down the hall to see what was wrong. Was Blaine injured? One of my servants? I saw Finn and Puck pulling on Blaine's coattails as he approached the Rose that symbolized our curse. I knew if he dared to touch it, the magic it held might make the curse permanent before I had a chance to try and beat it. My instincts for survival took over and I tackled him before he could do anything.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, pain clear in his voice.

"YOU ALMOST TOUCHED THE ROSE, YOU FOOL! WHO WOULD TOUCH SOMETHING THAT WAS CLEARLY COVERED FOR A REASON! I THOUGHT BURT WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU MORE CLASS THAN THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" I shouted, my fear being masked by anger. I shook as I got off of the handsome boy under me and went to check on the Rose. It seemed unaffected by the attempt on its fragility. I held the jar close to me and snarled at Blaine as he got up. "Get out. Just get out of here!" I whispered as tears burned my eyes.

I had never been so terrified in my life. Not an hour before I was starting to get along with the prince and then I was under him, snarling at me and barking hateful words at me. My heart pounded in my chest and I let the fear of the moment take hold. I ran from the room, the hall, the wing, the castle. I ran without thinking, needing to be away from that horrid Beast.

I calmed down after an hour or so and went to find Blaine quickly to apologize and explain what had happened. I knocked on the door to my former quarters and found no answer. I called out to him to forgive me and to please let me explain and heard no word in reply. A new fear took over my body. I dared to open the door without permission. I found the room empty. 'No,' I thought, 'He could not have left the castle… could he?' I start a search immediately and soon find he is nowhere in my home. I grab my cloak and run outside, faster than I ever had run before. Not too long after I ran into the forest, I found Blaine, nearly frozen in the early snow of October that should not have come until late November. He was so weak and yet he was fighting his hardest against a pack of wolves that found him to be an easy target for a quick meal. I jumped in and snarled at the wolves. They growled in response, not willing to give up their dinner that easily. I started to attack, biting, clawing, kicking, and more as I fought them off of Blaine. I finally weakened them enough for them to retreat to attend to their wounds. I turned my attention to Blaine. His suit was torn and he was cut in several locations. I gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms as I limped back to the castle.

I woke up to find Kurt over my head, attending to may wounds. I shivered and he pulled another blanket over my legs.

"You will be warmer once I have you bandaged up," he whispered softly to me. I looked down and found my legs were covered in blankets as Kurt wrapped others around a deep cut on my left arm. It stung, but I forced myself to remain stoic as he finished. He pulled the blankets up to my neck as soon as he was sure I was not hurt anywhere else. "I'm sorry… about earlier. The Rose… it holds the magic of my curse. It acts as a timeline, I guess. I have to find someone who will love me as I love them by midnight this New Year or I will remain like this for the rest of my days. My servants too," he whispered again. "I saw you going to touch it and my animal instinct took over. I do not know what damage contact with the Rose can occur, but I do not want to risk it. My days are already numbered, Blaine. I am scared. I am terrified, even."

"Then why did you send me away?" I asked softly.

"I never sent you away! You took my words as such. I just wanted you out of my sight for a few hours while I calmed down again," he replied, clearly concerned that I know he wanted me there.

"Well, next time, tell someone that you have an enchanted Rose that should not be touched," I attempted to joke.

"I will do just that. Now, you rest here. I shall wait beside you until morning," he said, though I caught a grimace as he sat.

"Do you always wait by your guests' bedsides when they are sick or injured?" I asked as I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I do not know if he answered the question as I fell asleep in that moment.

I did answer him once I was sure he was unable to hear me. I said to Blaine's sleeping form, "Only those I love."


	6. A Christmas Eve to Remember

So Kurt, I talked quite a lot last time. Would you like to talk for a while?

I suppose I could, but you should not wander off. I will need your assistance shortly with the story.

Like I would walk away from my prince.

You flatter me, Blaine. So after the wolves, Blaine and I became inseparable minus sleeping hours. We would walk the grounds and enjoy the sight of snow covering the landscapes, read in the library, and simply talk about anything. This may sound cliché, but as someone who suffered through the curse for so long, those weeks were the truly magical moments.

Kurt, that was a terrible pun.

Blaine, I believe I was talking.

I do not care. It was a horrible pun.

Fine, the pun was terrible. May I continue?

You have my leave.

Thank you, Blaine. The point I was trying to make was I fell in love with this beautiful man and did not know how to tell him. I wanted to tell him so many times. I tried to tell him on one of our many walks, but Blaine would always find something new that would fascinate him, making him run off to explore it more. I would try to tell him as we read, but one thing you never do is try to talk to Blaine as he is engrossed in a story. It makes him rather snippy. I tried to tell him over meals or during our by the fire discussions, but those times were so intimate, I would lose my nerve. I would rather talk with him about nothing and still have him want to stay in my company than try to convey my feelings only to have him shun me for not feeling the same. I talked with Mercedes who told me I should ask Blaine if he wanted to have a dance in the royal ballroom. She explained that maybe the dancing would help convey my emotions better than my words ever could. So I did.

May I take over the story, Kurt?

I was hoping you would ask, Blaine.

Thank you. When Kurt asked me if I wanted to dance with him once evening, it was actually Christmas Eve that he wished to have the dance. We had discussed that I loved the holiday and he told me in order to celebrate, we could dance until midnight and ring in the yuletide season together. I had been falling for Kurt as well, but had been too scared to say anything. Kurt knew I could not love a woman, but I did not know he could not as well. I just believed he was trying to be my friend. I was hurting inside, but I would rather have had him as a dear friend than try to shove my emotions on to him and have him force me from his home for being too strange. So anytime I thought that whatever Kurt was doing would make me react wrongly, I would change the subject quickly or run away, claiming to want to get a closer look at something nearby. I was terrified of being hurt. The dance would be my one chance to live out what might have been if he would love me as more than a friend. Thus I accepted his invitation.

Christmas Eve came and Mercedes showed me a new suit that looked as if it had been woven from pure gold. I almost dared not to touch the cloth for fear of ruining with my unworthy fingers. She said several servants had helped her make the suit for the occasion. The gold was because to them, I was a treasure, she told me. I had brought them light back into their gloomy lives. Her words made my heart swell at the gesture. I had considered all of the members of the castle as more than servants or household objects. They were my friends, my family other than my father. I thanked her and carefully put on the suit before going to meet Kurt.

As Blaine was dressing, I was nervously getting ready myself. Mike, Tina, and Puck helped me dress in a blue dancing suit and helped me go over my dance steps once more to help relax me. They told me if Blaine did not fall in love with me that night, he should be institutionalized for insanity. I knew they were just being nice, but I felt a little more confident as I went to meet my date for the evening. I saw Blaine descend the stairs and felt my heart swell. He was a magnificent sight and had I not already been in love with him, I would have fallen in love with him right at that moment.

As I reached the landing that separated our suites, I was met by the most handsome sight I had ever seen. Kurt wore a beautiful blue suit that complimented his eyes so well; I could not help but stare into them when I looked at him. He smiled and offered his arm to escort me to the ballroom. I felt my cheek burn as I took it, but I smiled wide internally at the contact. We walked slowly, arm in arm, and I wished my Christmas wish. I wished that the night would never end. I never felt happier. That was until we entered the ballroom.

The ballroom was beautiful. My breath was taken away by the celling's mural that was… simply awe inspiring. Kurt led me to the center of the room, which was when I realized that there would be no one else to dance with him. I mean, I had dreamt of being his dance partner, but not planned on it!

"Your Highn-"

"Blaine, I have told you, call me Kurt. You have that right," he said as we stood there a moment.

"K-Kurt, I just remembered. All of your servants are household objects and are not really capable of dancing. Wh-who were you planning on being your partner to dance with?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"If you do not mind me leading, I was hoping that you would let me have this dance with you," he replied as he offered his hand. I took it, shaking a little. He placed his other hand at my waist and I positioned mine on his shoulder as we took each other's other hands. It was a little awkward at first since I was not used to following another's lead, but after I stepped on his paw a few times, things became fluid and easy. We switched lead as well after a few dances. After several hours on our feet that seemed to be only a few seconds, Kurt asked if I wanted to rest outside on the balcony before we danced more. I had not realized I was tired until he asked, so I agreed and joined him.

I took a chance when we went outside. I was going to tell Blaine my feelings. I had to tell him. There was only a week left before the spell was permanent. I sat him on one of the benches and held his hand in my paw.

"Blaine, are you happy here?" I asked.

"Very happy. I have never been more happy in all of my life," Blaine replied with a smile that made my heart soar.

"W-would you like to stay here for the rest of your life? You would want for nothing!" I said, needing his answer to be yes.

"Your future bride might not like a strange man living with you, but I would love to stay here. I just miss Father," he said, a little pain in his voice. I missed Burt too, so I understood his feelings.

"Burt can live here as well! He can invent and do whatever pleases him here. In fact, we can find out where he is right now and tomorrow invite him to join us!" I offered as I pulled out my magic mirror. The Enchantress gave me a mirror she used to use to find those who needed to change their hearts. As she no longer had magic, she no longer needed the mirror. She gifted it to me so I could use it to keep track of my subjects and affairs in the kingdom. I whispered Burt's name to the mirror and it shimmered to show us him.

I watched Kurt's mirror carefully and saw my father… in the village's institution for the insane! I took the mirror from Kurt and watched as he coughed and wheezed in the cell he was given. His illness must have returned from exertion! Tears of anger and pain blurred the image. I shouted the first name I could think of that would do this.

"SHOW ME SEBASTIAN!" I almost screamed at the mirror. The vision changed from my father to Sebastian smirking across the table from the asylum's owner as the owner counted out gold pieces in a bag in front of him. My blood boiled with rage.

"We'll keep him there until Belle returns and when she does, you let him out only long enough for that old coot to see his daughter's wedding… to me," Sebastian said with a laugh. I was going to be ill. He had sold my father for money for my hand in marriage and he was STILL telling people I was a woman! "I understand," the owner said with a smirk of his own as he pocketed the money. I could not watch anymore.

"Kurt, I have to go save my father. I am so sorry. I promise I will be back as soon as I can be!" I told him as I got up from the bench.

"I understand. Please… please try to return within a week?" he asked as he followed me up to my suite to return the suit for my original clothes.

"I will be back in three days if I have any say in it!" I promised before closing the door to change quickly. After I was ready, I started for the door.

"Blaine! Wait! Take the mirror! As my Christmas present. You will need to find the institution owner before you meet Sebastian to get your father back. You will have to lie and say that you were sent to get him for your… your wedding…," Kurt said, the words seeming to catch in his throat as he handed me the magic mirror.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, knowing how precious it was to him.

"Completely. Now, go. I have a carriage waiting for you," he said as he opened the door for me. I nodded and took the mirror. As I was about to get in, I heard the words I never thought I would hear from the prince. "I LOVE YOU, BLAINE HUMMEL! HURRY BACK!" Kurt shouted before the door to the enchanted carriage closed behind me.


	7. Trust Love

Kurt, I am sorry about the next part of this story. I know it is one of your worst memories ever.

It has to be told, Blaine. It is part of the story. You cannot pretend that things went smoothly and everything was perfect. It takes hardships to appreciate the wonderful moments like now.

Thank you. I rode home that night in the snow. I wanted to admire its beauty and purity as it was fresh and the perfect Christmas snow, but I had to focus on Father. The enchanted carriage refused to let me ride straight through the night, though. It seemed Kurt told it to make sure I rested at least a few hours. Since the carriage driver wanted to be sure I could rest safely without risk of hitting a rough patch in the road to wake me, I had to stop and sleep before we could continue. I didn't have pleasant dreams. I saw my father being tortured in the asylum and Kurt falling in love with some pretty young girl who happened upon his castle. I woke with tears staining my cheeks and the seat of the carriage. I called to the driver that I could sleep no longer. He gave me a nod and rode on.

It was about early evening that I arrived home. I hugged Phillipe before I checked the mirror. I saw the owner of the asylum was on the other side of town, but he was at least alone. I hopped on my horse and rode him as fast as I could. I had to take back roads to avoid being seen by anyone who could tell Sebastian I was home. I jumped down as fast I could safely and ran inside.

"Ah! Belle! I hear congratulations will soon be in order. I assume that is why you are here," the owner said with a sly smirk. I forced a smile to cover my features.

"Yes! I am getting married to Gaston in the morning. I came to fetch my father so I could have him help me get ready," I managed to choke out without expelling the contents of my stomach. The owner gestured for me to follow him and led me to the room my father was being held in. He unlocked the doors and I ran in and hugged him.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? You were at the castle with the prince and all of his servants! Why did you leave?" he asked before coughing hard. I carefully helped him to his feet and supported his weight.

"I came to get you. A wedding is not a wedding without the father of the bride being present," I said over loudly to ease the Asylum owner's suspicions. Father looked confused so I whispered to him, "I will tell you when we are home." We slowly made our way outside, Father coughing and wheezing the whole way. I helped him to mount Phillipe and walked our horse home, knowing a ride in Father's health would be unpleasant. It was long after midnight by the time we walked across the fence onto our property. I helped Father into bed before putting Phillipe in his stable. I came back inside and started to warm some water to help keep the chill away for the night. Several days passed as my Father rested and I took care of him. One night, the night before the last day of the year, I carried in his warm water bottle and he stopped me before I could leave to let him sleep.

"Blaine… why did you leave? You cannot tell me you actually agreed to marry Gaston," he whispered, his voice too tired to speak.

"Kurt… Kurt had a magic mirror and I looked in to see where you were so I could invite you to come back and live at the castle with us. When I saw how sick you were and what he had done to you, I had to come and save you. You would have died there had I not wanted to know how you were doing," I said as I placed a cloth covered in cold water to his fevered forehead.

"And you would have been out of this town and away from that lunatic. You would have been safe and happy and with someone who loves you," Father said weakly.

"Y-you knew? You knew he loved me?" I asked softly, finally having the moment to relive Kurt shouting those words to me.

"Blaine, he has loved you since before he ever laid eyes on you. The second I mentioned you, he wanted to learn more. The more I said, the more he wanted to know. He told me he wished he could meet you in person. I could see it in his eyes as we talked. He would listen to me talk about you for hours and never grew tired of it. When you came to the castle, I saw that he was almost angry you were so handsome. I think he found you were already too perfect and then you had to be handsome as well. He told me he would do whatever he could to make you love him," my father said in between his coughs. I thought back to how rude and selfish I had been when we first met and he still loved me through all of that.

"H-he loved me that long…." I whispered.

"Yes, so you need to go back to him in the morning and tell him how you feel," Father said with a smile.

"Y-you can tell…" I said, not as a question, as a realization.

"It is all in your eyes, my Blaine. You love him too. He needs to know," he said.

"Who will take care of you?" I asked.

"I-I think I can," a voice came from behind me. I almost jumped through our short roof in fright. A beautiful woman walked in the room. She had a faint glow about her, and I could almost feel the room grow warmer. "I am Rachel, enchantress of old. I have been watching you, Blaine. Watching you and Prince Kurt. You need to return to him before midnight tomorrow night. The curse will never be broken if he never knows he is loved by that time. To love one and to know you are loved in return. That is what will break the curse. If he does not know you love him, he will forever remain a Beast. I can stay and watch over your father. I have a few healing potions I have kept over my life. I think I can cure him, but you have to trust me. Trust me and trust your love for Kurt and your father. Do you trust, Blaine?" she asked. I thought for a moment, but quickly nodded. I did trust her. I trusted my love. I trusted the love I was given.

"I will leave now!" I said as I grabbed my cloak and the mirror and ran for the stables. I rode as fast as I could, but forgot to avoid the main roads. I rode straight towards Sebastian's returning hunting party.


	8. Love

Sebastian was shocked to see me in town. I could tell that he knew that I had already gotten Father out of the asylum and he was not happy that I had out witted him. He would not let on in front of his fellow hunters though.

"Belle, darling, where are you riding off in such a rush? I am right here," he said as smoothly as he could. I did not have time to waste on him, though.

"I am riding off to go save the love of my life. I am not a woman either. I am tired of you trying to convince everyone otherwise and trying to force me to marry you," I shouted. Sebastian's face fell pale as the hunters started to get suspicious.

"She is as mad as her father! You heard him talk about how he said she went off to live with a kind prince!" Sebastian said quickly. I was angry. No one would call my father crazy again.

"He is not crazy! I did go off to live with a kind prince! I am going to him now! He lives in the forest at the fork! I can prove it as well!" I shouted as I pulled out the magic mirror. I asked for it to show me Kurt and after it shimmered, it showed the man I loved and he looked terribly sad. I showed the hunters. Their faces grew in horror and fright. I did not understand what was wrong, until I remembered that to those who did not know Kurt, he was a Beast.

"YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING A BEAST FROM THE VILLAGE? MEN! WE MUST KILL THIS MONSTER BEFORE HE ATTACKS US!" Sebastian shouted, going for his last resort. The hunters quickly agreed and rode back out of the village. My blood ran cold. Their horses were raised to not only be faster than Phillipe, but had more endurance than my horse. They would be at the castle in a few hours while I would be lucky to reach the castle by midday. I kicked Phillipe's sides hard and rode as fast as he could carry me, hoping I would not be too late to save my love.

May I take over?

Of course you may Kurt.

Well as Blaine was riding, I was distraught. I had only a day left to see him and have him tell me he loved me and I assumed if he had not come by now, he did not care enough to come at all. My servants were more optimistic, but no matter how many times Rory, my former carriage driver and now enchanted carriage, offered to take me to Blaine in case something was keeping him, I refused. I was stubborn. It would be that stubbornness that undid me.

It was while I was picking out New Year's decorations to distract me that I heard my castle was under attack. I wondered how these invaders found out my location, but that was another problem to deal with later. I started telling everyone to barricade the door as I made a plan. I started to split everyone into squads as a large portion of my staff stood in front of my doors. We planned for hours, but our blockade held firm. It was nightfall by the time I was sastified. Once I was sure my plan was set, I sent off everyone to their posts as I went upstairs to get more troops. I did not know that Sebastian would follow me.

I was entering the east wing when I heard a voice from behind shout, "YOU STOLE BLAINE FROM ME!" I turned in shock to find a mad Sebastian holding a large sword stolen from off the wall. I sent those around me away and grabbed the other.

"Who are you to say I stole Blaine? As far as I know, Blaine was a person, not a piece of property," I replied as I parries his first attempt to attack. I thanked Samuel for our long sword fighting lessons that I hated so much.

"He is MINE! He is perfect and so beautiful; no one suspects he is a man! I can get away with marrying him and keeping my dignity!" Sebastian said as he made for another attack, parried again. I knew then who I was dealing with.

"You are the man who made Blaine's life hell! He hates you with every fiber of his being! I could never have stolen from you something you never had from the start! He could never love you," I said as I started to make for an attack. I missed and lost my footing. He took advantage and started to force our fight outside in order for me to not be cornered. He forced me out further and once I could go nowhere ore outside, he forced me upwards. I will not lie, fighting while climbing a castle is difficult. It is even more so when the person you are fighting is no longer sane. It was getting darker and harder to see. I was growing more and more afraid for my life as Sebastian refused to give up the fight, not caring for the danger he was placing us both in. I heard a voice from the tower balcony.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted as he ran to the edge of the banister to hold out his hand for me. I was so happy to hear his voice; I turned my back on my opponent. I felt a deep stabbing in my stomach. I doubled over in pain. I turned back and knocked the blade out of Sebastian's hand. I forced myself up and turned back to my love, climbing over to him and to safety. I heard a cracking behind me, but refused to look back. I then heard a scream that fell. I dared to look. Sebastian was falling off the roof. I shouted below for someone to help him. Thankfully for his sake, a few of the chambermaids, Carole, Emma, and Holly, who had been transformed into beds were fighting below. They saw him and caught him at the last moment, though they refused to let him get away.

Once I was sure he was safe, I turned back to Blaine and he helped me up. I gripped my stomach and felt the blood pooling in my hand as I lied down on the balcony. I used my free hand to touch Blaine's cheek. "You came back. I get to see your beautiful face one more time. I can die happily," I whispered. In the distance, I heard the clock chiming midnight. One bong… two….

"No, you do not, because you will live!" Blaine told me. I felt warm wetness fall on my face and knew he was crying. Four…. Five…..

"Blaine… please be happy. That is all I wish… I want your happiness," I breathed, words becoming harder to form. Eight…. Nine…..

"Then stay with me! I can never be happy if the man I love dies. Do you hear me? I love you! I love you Kurt! You have to live!" Blaine begged. Twelve….. The world spun and then faded to black. I at least heard that he loved me…. I loved and love was returned…

Suddenly the world started to become clearer again. The pain was fading. My body felt warmer, lighter. I saw light shining all around the ground. I soon realized the light was coming from me. I felt my claws and paws shrinking into nails, hands, and feet. I felt my fur receding. My horns disappeared and my fangs became teeth. I felt dizzy and at the same time wonderful. I was soon gently placed back on the ground where I saw I was once again human. I fought tears. I was human and Blaine loved me. I turned to him and smiled as the tears won.

"Bl-blaine… you love me. You love me," I said before I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his frame and held him close. Time stood still. Forever could have passed and I would not have cared. Blaine kissed me back and threw his arms around me as well. Blaine?

Thank you. We finally had to break for air and I rested my head on Kurt's shoulder. I needed to know he was there. I almost believed I was truly mad because I had come so close to losing Kurt and now not only was he alive, but he was human, a terribly handsome human at that. My emotions were all over the place, but I knew I would be perfect as long as Kurt was safe. Servants soon found us and told us they won the fight when the transformation occurred. The congratulated us on finally admitting our feelings. Then, Kurt pulled away. I did not understand why.

"Blaine," he said softly, "I want you to marry me. I know our marriage will not be true by many people's eyes, but I want to be by your side for forever. Please, please be my husband," he asked as he showed me a ring. I was at a loss for words. I simply nodded and he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me once more as everyone cheered.

So friends, family, loved ones, that is why you are here. That is what we asked you to come and see today. We wanted you here to see us become one in love. Now William, I believe you have something to say.

Well, that was the longest story I have ever heard, but yes, Blaine, I do have something to say. By the power vested in me by his royal majesty, the soon-to-be King of France, I now pronounce you man and man. You may kiss your spouse.

I thought you would never ask. Come here King Blaine.

As always, King Kurt.

-They kiss and lived happily ever after-


End file.
